


Secret

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eventual violence, F/M, Feels, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had made a life with the Winchesters after they saved you and brought you back into the hunting fold and they treated you like a sister but a big secret and a blast to the past could threaten this life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenofdoomage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/gifts).



> So this is going to be my first ever series and well I hope you all enjoy it

You had lost everything and everyone; your family, friends, your home thanks to one stupid mistake. So you quit your job and resorted to stealing, drinking to get by. You even ended up in prison one too many times and you thought you forgot about your past life but all that changed the minute you met the one and only Winchesters when you were 16.

It all started after you was brought in by the police after apparently killing this guy at his home but you knew you wasn't there so you couldn't believe your eyes when they showed you the tape and there you were.

“How… is that possible” you said shocked and that is when you realised what it was; a shapeshifter and that is when the Winchesters came along. You heard the door go and saw two men walk in and you recognised them right away from the stories that you had heard from other hunters.

“We will take it from here” the tall one which you knew was Sam said and they both showed the police officers their FBI badges which you know were fake. So the police officers left and you were by yourself with the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester; the ones who had started the Apocalypse. However, you hadn't expected them to be hot as fuck and when they sat down they sent shivers down your spine.

“Hi Y/N my name is Agent Padalecki, this is Agent Ackles” Sam said with a bit of authority in his tone

You laughed “Cut the bull crap, Sam I know who you boys are” and when you said that you saw the boys look at each other with surprise.

You laughed again “You are the infamous Sam and Dean Winchester and you are hunters and before you ask I come from a family of hunters so I was brought up in the life like you two until a couple of years ago when my family died after a hunting accident leaving me to fend for myself so I left the life and here I am and oh I know you two because my dad worked with your dad once and I know you started this Apocalypse”

You saw that they both looked at each other and was speechless until Dean finally said something

“How old are you?”

“16 and oh it is a shapeshifter by the way as I saw the eyes” you confidently said trying not to be distracted by them.

“16?!?!” Sam shouted.

Anyway, to cut the story short Sam and Dean got you out, killed the shapeshifter and after some persuasion by you they let you hunt with them and brought you up as a sister and here you are 7 years later still with them and you are now 23 years old.

  
You have gone through a lot with them; Cas, Lucifer, Gabriel, Sam losing his soul, Leviathans, Purgatory, Henry and the Men of Letters but nothing could prepare you for what was about to come your way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and well I just had to put Agent Padalecki and Agent Ackles because it is absolutely hilarious


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second part is here and this is where the secret character gets introduced kinda :D

“Would you boys just stop arguing over who gets to choose what we watch” You laughed sitting in the middle of them and taking the remote from Sam. 

“Hey Y/N” they both shouted at you.

“I get to choose what we are watching seeing that I'm the youngest here and no complaining got that” So you turned on the most cheesiest chick flick you could find to piss them off a bit and when you did you heard them moan. “I said no complaining” you laughed again thinking what could you have done to deserve these boys. Half way through the film you felt really sick and had an awful headache.

“Fuck” you suddenly said and leant over to be sick. 

You faintly heard Sam and Dean call out your name and ask what is wrong but their voices were blocked out by a very familiar one.

“Thought you had got rid of me, dear Y/N” you heard him say “Well you haven't and I can't believe after 7 years you haven't told the Winchesters who you really are and what actually happened to your parents. I wonder what would happen if they did find out your dirty little secret. We will have to wait and see won’t we” he laughed and the next thing you saw was darkness.

You finally woke up in your bedroom and saw that Cas was sitting down on the chair next to your bed. As soon as he saw that you were awake he quickly got up and rushed to hug you.

“Hey, Cas” you laughed while hugging him.

“This is no laughing matter. Sam and Dean called and said you had been sick then fainted. I thought I lost you” 

“You would never lose me, Cas” you replied back and slowly got up but when you tried to walk you hardly could. That's when you realised something “Cas, how long have I been out. 

You saw Cas hesitate until he finally said something

“3 weeks” 

“What?!?! Three weeks I've been out. No wonder I can hardly walk. Would you help me to the library please?” you asked.

As soon as you said that he quickly ran by your side and helped you up to the library where you saw the boys and as soon as they saw you, they dropped whatever they were doing and rushed to hug you. Sam even picked you up and hugged you.

“Whoops I'm sorry, Y/N” and he quickly put you down. “We thought something bad happened to you since you have been out for 3 weeks and we were trying to figure it out but it doesn't look like we need to. Sit down and tell us how you feel” 

‘Sam always the caring and considerate one’ you thought and smiled as you slowly walked to a chair. “Well I'm fine and I have no clue what happened” you hate lying to the boys but if they found out the truth, everything that you have built with them would be knocked down and you never want that to happen.

Dean leant in “Well Y/N if you are sure then that's good enough for us. Isn't it, Sam, Cas”

“Yeah definitely” Sam smiled.

Cas looked at you with worry and concern in his eyes before he said “Yeah sure”

Dean then quickly got up and started to head towards the kitchen “You are probably hungry after 3 weeks asleep, Sleeping Beauty” You laughed loudly at that “so I'm gonna make you my famous burgers. How does that sound?”

“That sounds absolutely delicious, Deano as you are right I am starving” “Right I better go and make them” then he rushed off, Sam running off after him for some strange reason leaving you and Cas and the look that Cas keeps giving you makes you think he knows but how could he as you definitely made sure that no one finds out the truth. One thing you know for certain is that you hope he doesn't return again for everyone's sake 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of cause I would reveal who the character is in the second chapter as it is way too early in the story but don't worry you will find out soon and also you will find out what is the big secret soon too and oh I forgot to mention that I have a tumblr account which is mainly SPN and I'm currently taking requests just search meganwinchester1999


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is. The chapter where you finally get to know the big secret :D However, you don't find out who the surprise character is yet

You saw Cas move closer to you and put his hands on yours and as soon as he touched you, you felt something you never had felt before and he looked right at you with his beautiful bright blue eyes.

“I don't know what I would have done if you were gone, Y/N” 

“Oh Cas” you said about to cry. He then closed the gap between you and him with a kiss and even though you were shocked, you let him in and kissed him deeper until you both heard someone well some people move

“Should we leave you two lovebirds alone” Dean laughed and he walked up to you with one of his famous burgers for you followed by Sam. When he got up to you, he put the plate in front of you and gave Cas a pat on the shoulders. 

“Well done, Cas for finally admitting your feelings I know you could do it” he laughed. You was about to laugh with him until you realised 

“Wait… what!?!?!” 

You saw Cas blush which you quietly chuckled at as you had never seen him blush that much before. You heard Dean laugh again.

“Yeah, Y/N. He has had feelings for you for a while now and I did keep telling him to go for it. Looks like it took you being out for 3 weeks for him to finally tell you”

You was surprised and quite happy that Cas has always felt this way as ever since you first saw him, you had always felt some connection. Just then you realised that keeping your secret was now more important than ever and you had to make sure that they never know who you really are.

“I can't believe you never told me, Cas” You smiled.

“Well… I…” You saw his cheeks become more redder and you and Dean laughed. Then, Dean sat down and carried on with the research that he was doing.

“Hey, Cas could I have a word with you” You heard Sam say so Cas got up and followed Sam to the other part of the bunker.

“I wonder what Sammy is talking to Cas for” Dean worryingly said.

  
“I have no clue, Dean but it's probably to do with me” You jokingly said and went to eat your food knowing you had to use some of your powers to see what Sam wanted to talk to Cas about. After all, you have hung around with humans for centuries so you kinda get the whole looking after your own... thing and well you have to be honest, the Winchesters were the most interesting out of all the humans you have encountered and being with an angel now that is something you never thought would happen being a demon and all well part Demon part witch to be exact…. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and well I bet you wasn't expecting that now was you hahaha 
> 
> Tumblr - meganwinchester1999


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter focus' on the Reader's past and you finally get to know who the surprise character is

You was born a few hundred years ago back in the 1400's to a Demon Dad and a Witch Mom and from what you can remember you had a lovely childhood. You learnt magic from your mom and being part Demon, you found that salt has no effect on you and holy water doesn't burn, just stings a tiny bit and well the most important thing is that you can possess other people if you want to. But, you still had to eat and drink thanks to your witch side. 

Everything was brilliant with your parents until you were about 13 when a hunter found you and your family and killed your mom and dad and he was about to kill you until you did the only thing you could, you smoked out and unlike other demons, that you heard your dad talk about, you asked for permission to possess someone even though you knew you could possess them unwillingly. So that is what you did for hundreds of years, using your magic to hide your true self to other demons and angels and then hundreds of years later you came by the Engstrand family who were hunters.

Their daughter, Carin became really ill and there was nothing the doctors could do so you showed the family who you were and offered to help them by possessing her so at least she would still be here and at first they were apprehensive as they know you shouldn't trust demons or witches. You told them you weren't like other demons or other witches and you didn't want their souls in return and after some persuasion they finally agreed to it.

The family found it a bit strange since you were a demon but got used to having you around in their daughter’s body. The father taught you how to hunt properly and he even let you go on small hunts and well you was happy to finally have a family again. Everything was starting to look up again that was until a few years later when your body was 13….

You didn't realise that another hunter, who was crazy and didn't know that the Engstrand family were fellow hunters, had been in the area on a hunt and he had just been passing your house when he saw you use your witch powers to tidy up the house. Then, that night you woke up to screams and you rush in to see the people you considered as your mom and dad dead while the hunter was standing above them.

For the first time ever, you couldn't control your demon side so your eyes turned black and then you grabbed a knife and killed the hunter. After that, you cried over the bodies of your parents and that's when you knew you had to get out of there. You stayed in the same body to honour the people you classed as your family but moved to America and changed your name back to your original nane and that is when you started to steal to cope and so you could get by and that led to you being put in prison, more times than you can count.

Then, a couple of years later is when you met him after he surprisingly found you… the one and only Lucifer who used to be the stuff of nightmares when you were younger. You were just about to steal something in a store when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Oh dear Y/N it's nice to finally meet you as after all you are special since you are the only part Demon part witch out there” you heard a voice whisper behind you.

You quickly turned around and recognised him immediately.

“So you must be Lucifer and may I say your vessel isn't doing too good since it isn't your true vessel. I take it Sammy said no” you chuckled. You knew about Sam and his brother through conversations you had heard from other demons and hunters. Then, you started to walk out taking a packet of cookies as you went along and you heard Lucifer follow you.

“I'm working on that, Y/N and you should listen to me since I'm in charge of you and every other stupid demon” he grabbed hold of your shoulder and turned you around so you faced him and then you shoved him off of you.

“First off I'm not some stupid demon” You spat at him “Secondly, I don't answer to you so fuck off and go and try to make Sammy say yes” you moved away from him and walked away and you heard him shout something to you

“Oh my dear Y/N you haven't heard the last of me” 

Not that long after that, you met the Winchesters and when Lucifer possessed Sam he caught up to you at the motel room you and Dean were staying in while Dean was at the bar since you wasn't old enough yet.

“I swear to your father, Lucifer you better not tell Sam who I am and you better wipe his memory of this as I know he can see bits of what you can see” you had shouted at him.

“Don't worry, my dear sweet Y/N I will and I told you, you wouldn't hear the last of me” he stroked your cheek and you was about to moan until you heard the door of the Impala slam shut and as soon as Dean opened the door Sam well Lucifer had disappeared.

“You alright, Y/N??” 

“Yeah sure” you replied while you sat down thinking if Lucifer was going to keep his word and as it turned out he did and now 7 years later, Lucifer is trying to contact you again but from the cage and you can't help but think that something bad is going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and well Carin is a good friend of mine who I know through Tumblr and she has gone through a bit of a rough time so I thought I would write her in the story. Also, Engstrand is her second name (She is Swedish btw) Anyway, I think the next chapter is going to involve some Cas smut :D
> 
> Tumblr - meganwinchester1999  
> Carin's Tumblr - heavenslildevil


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING!!! So here it is everyone and well it involves the one and only Cas. I hope you enjoy it

“Are you sure you are alright, Y/N” you hear Sam say worryingly coming back in after having a word with Cas. You snap out of thinking about your past and see that Cas, Sam and Dean are looking at you.

“Yeah Yeah I'm fine don't worry” you lie through your teeth still thinking about what Lucifer really wants after all this time. You suddenly can't help using your powers when you sense that the boys are worried about you. 

Cas moves forward and looks at you very weirdly “Are you definitely sure, Y/N as I start to see something different about you” That's when you realised your spell was running out to hide your demon self.

“I'm fine!!” while you run to your room hearing the boys shout your name. You quickly get to your room and lock the door. One thing about being only part witch is that spells don't last forever so every so often you have to redo the spell that hides your demon self and usually when that happens the boys are on a case.

“Fuck” you whisper to yourself while getting the ingredients out to do the spell. Then, you hear the boys trying to open the door and call you out.

“Y/N open the door please” you hear Cas say 

“I'm completely fine. I just need a nap that's all so just go” You quickly reply back and then you put the ingredients in the bowl and you go to grab your knife to get the final ingredient. 

“Y/N, open the fucking door” Dean says sounding very worried.

“Ok I will in a minute” 

You slowly cut your hand and wince quietly. Then, you squeeze your hurting hand so your blood goes into the bowl and you quickly go to read the spell while you hear the boys trying to break the door down.

“Fuck” You try to read the spell faster so the boys don't catch you. Then suddenly, you finish the spell and it catches you by surprise as you fall back and feel sick. 

You go to hide the ingredients and bowl and use your powers to heal your hand and as soon as you do that the door comes down and you scream in surprise.

“What the fuck, guys” You go up to them still feeling a bit dizzy. “I just want some sleep and what do you do… kick the fucking door down” You pretend to be angry at them but you know in your heart that you shouldn't be.

Cas looks at you, his piercing bright blue eyes sending shivers down your spine and sends heat right down to your core.

“We thought you was in danger” Cas stutters.

“Really?! Danger in my own bedroom.What am I supposed to do now with a fucking broken door, now” You cross your arms and look at them all. 

“I'm sorry, Y/N I will fix it if you want” Sam finally says with a sad tone to his voice.

“Well fix it then, Sam since you are the one to kick it down while I go to have something to eat and don't you dare touch my stuff” you say while you push past them and go to get something to eat. You regret treating them like this but you had to so they don't act like something is wrong.

About an hour later, they all come up to you and apologise for what they did.

“Ok I forgive you. Right I'm off to get some sleep. Night, boys”  You give Cas a long kiss and slowly make your way to your bedroom and you see that the door is actually fixed.

‘Oh Sam this is why I love you’ You thought while going in your bedroom smiling. Once you take off your clothes and put some of your pj's on you get into bed and drop to sleep still thinking what Lucifer really wants.

Then suddenly, in the middle of the night, you feel something touch your neck and you quickly sit up to grab your gun until you see a familiar figure in the shadows.

“Cas… what are you doing” you mumbled still half asleep. You see him move closer to you and as you look down you see his bulge.

“Fuck…” you start to feel yourself getting wet at the sight of him.

“I want you so much, Y/N” he grabs your covers and throws them to the floor. He then sits next to you and kisses you deeply. You moan into the kiss and you feel him bite your lip to let his tongue in and you do. After what seems like forever he goes to bite your neck.

You try to scream his name but he doesn't let you “Now Now baby girl the only time I will let you scream my name is when my cock is in your delicious wet cunt and oh call me, Daddy since I know you have a thing for it” He looks at you with want in his eyes.

“Yes, Daddy” 

He smiles at you while getting up and slowly takes his clothes off until he is naked and you moan at the sight of his massive cock. 

“Do you wanna taste, Darling like the dirty little cock slut that you are” 

You wonder where Cas has learnt this but that is pushed aside when you go towards his cock aching for a taste. As soon as you are close enough you lick his tip that is leaking with pre cum and you hear him moan your name. You smile before you slowly take all of him in while moving your hands to touch his balls.

“Fuck… you are amazing, baby girl” He grabs hold of your hair to make you go faster and you feel his cock hit the back of your throat. You suck even faster pushing him to the brink until he screams your name and you taste his hot sweet cum and you swallow it all. 

Cas then slowly pulls out of your mouth and pants.

“Damn baby girl you are absolutely amazing now before I give you want you what, I need to get hard again so I want you to strip and touch yourself until you are begging for me. But remember no screaming my name” You moan at the thought of doing that while you see Cas move to the chair.

‘What am I doing’ you thought while you get up and slowly start to take your clothes off, hearing Cas moan when you take your bra off and run your finger down one of your breasts making you moan too. Once you are naked you slowly lean back against the headboard.

“Do you like what you see, Daddy” You smile towards me.

“Fuck yes, baby girl” while he slowly moves his hand to his cock and starts stroking again. Then, you trail your finger down your body finally reaching your throbbing and dripping wet cunt and you run your finger past your clit and through your folds making you moan out with pleasure.

“Shit… finger yourself for me, baby girl” You faintly hear Cas say and you slowly push one of your fingers in

“Fuck” you moan while pushing another finger in and you start to thrust your hips in time with your fingers hitting your g spot every time making you whimper Cas’ name thinking that it is his cock instead of your fingers. 

“Hell yes, baby girl go faster until you are begging for my cock” Cas moans stroking his cock faster.

You start to go faster, your head spinning with pleasure and you are just about to cum until you feel Cas’ hand stop you.

“Oh, baby girl. You are only going to cum on my cock but not before you beg for it like the cock slut that you are”

He slowly moves your fingers out of your cunt and looks at you waiting to hear what he wants.

“Daddy, I want your cock so much as I'm your little cock slut” You beg wanting his cock inside you so much.

He smirks before he slowly pushes his massive cock inside of you. You grab hold of the headboard again and starts to thrust your hips in time with his cock.

“Damn it, baby girl you are so tight and wet” He thrusts harder hitting your g - spot and it make you see stars.

“Please, Daddy I need to cum” You scream out. He thrusts even harder and deeper making him moan your name.

“Then cum, baby girl” He whimpers and as soon as he says that you scream his name and feels your cunt tighten as you cum.

“Fuck… Y/N” he screams while his thrusts become irregular and he cums hard. You then tighten your cunt to get the most out of him and after a couple of minutes you are laid on his chest tired.

“You are amazing, Y/N what did I do to deserve you” He looks down at you and smiles.

“I don't know but I feel sorry for the boys for hearing that” 

You both laugh and slowly drop to sleep with you thinking that you don't want anything to happen that will ruin this for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this and well I'm sorry if the smut is awful as it is my first time writing smut from the reader's perspective.
> 
> Tumblr - meganwinchester1999


	6. Chapter 6

You wake up to find Cas next to you still asleep and you smile while slowly getting up trying not to wake him and you quickly get dressed and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. When you get there you see the boys sitting at the table and when they see you at the door they both start to smirk.

“Hey what you two looking at” you laugh while going to make yourself a cup of coffee.

“So I heard that you and Cas had fun last night and I mean that we both heard it” Dean finally said.

“Whoops I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry if we kept you up” you casually replied back as you sat down, drinking your coffee.

Sam looked at you and smiled “It's fine but give us some warning next time so we don't have to hear it again”

“I will try” you lifted up your cup to drink your coffee when Cas came rushing in and as soon as he saw you he came running up and picked you up nearly spilling your coffee.

“Oh thank father you are here. When you weren't in bed this morning I thought something had happened to you” he said frantically.

“Cas, first off put me down” 

“Sorry, Y/N” he slowly puts you down and you go to sit back down.

“Secondly, how could anything happen to me here as this is the safest place on earth” 

As soon as you said that you start to feel dizzy again and you try to compose yourself while hearing the boys shout your name.

“Oh you shouldn't be so sure about that, Y/N” you heard him say softly.

“Get out of my head, Lucifer. I don't know what you want from me but I know it can't be good”

You hear him laugh “I only want what is best for you, darling and well I can't believe that you had sex with dear Cassie. An angel and a demon well isn't that exciting. I wonder what would happen if he ever found out about who you really are”

“Don't you fucking dare, Lucifer. You promised”

“I know and well I said I would never lie to you but let's just say you are going to see me real soon”

After he says that you quickly get thrown back to reality to see that you are on your bed with boys staring down at you looking very worried especially Cas.

“What the fuck is going on, Y/N” Dean shouts “This is twice now. Thank god that you woke up right away this time”

You sit up and rest your back against the headboard “I don't know what is going on” you lie.

Cas sits on the bed and hugs you, which after a minute of this, gets awkward.

“You scared us all, Y/N as you was mumbling something which none of us could hear” Cas worryingly said while he let go of you.

You froze when he said that and thanked god, which is pretty ironic since you are part Demon, that none of them heard what you were saying.

“I'm sorry all of you especially you Cas” you go to kiss him then you start yawning

“Hey Cas I think we better leave Y/N to get some sleep” you heard Dean say to Cas.

“Yeah sure, Dean” Cas hesitantly says.

You slowly lay down and hear the boys go out and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and well I knew I needed to add more Luci since he is an important part in the story :D
> 
> Tumblr - meganwinchester1999


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is based on the events of S11 E10 and well I hope you enjoy it :D

About a couple of weeks later, you and Dean were in the bunker. Dean was still recovering after the whole Amara kiss and that smiting sickness and you still hadn't heard any word from Cas after he went to check to see if Amara was gone and you was starting to get worried.

“Don't worry, Y/N. Cas will be fine, you know what he is like” 

You sighed and looked at Dean “I know, Dean but still I worry. Anyway, where is Sam?”

As soon as you said that, Dean got a phonecall. 

“Who is it, Dean?”

Dean looked at his phone and you saw he looked confused.

“It's Crowley. I wonder what he is phoning for”

He picked up the phone and after a few seconds he looked angry.

“You son of a bitch” he shouted and slammed his phone down and quickly went towards the door.

You got up and ran to him starting to get very worried.

“What the actual hell did Crowley say, Dean” you grabbed his shoulder to turn him around.

“Sam… he is in the cage with fucking Lucifer” 

Your face dropped when you realised that this is what Lucifer must have meant by seeing you soon. 

“Well let's go and save him then, Dean and oh I will drive since you are too angry to do anything right now”

You saw he was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth when you gave him a look. You both got to the Impala and set off for the address that Crowley gave him.

You got to the address and you both quickly got out and slammed the doors and went to knock on the door and who was there; Billie out of all the people. Billie who said that if the boys died again they wouldn't come back.

“Hi, Billie can you let us in” you frantically said.

“Sorry I need the password, you two”

“Well you can do this, Dean” you looked over to him

“Really” he shouted before sighing “Camptown Ladies sing this song, Doo-Da Doo-Da, Camptown racetrack’s five miles long, Oh de-doo-da whatever just let us in already” 

You couldn't help but laugh at Dean singing that and you had to give it to Crowley for choosing an absolute brilliant password.

“Come in”

She opened the door and you both rushed inside really wanting to get to hell to save Sam and kill Crowley for letting him in, in the first place.

“So come on then, Billie” you said.

“Ok Ok, Y/N and oh Crowley said you need this” She passed you a black box.

“What's inside” Dean asked her.

“I will let Crowley explain” she replied back making you more nervous as to what is in the box. Then she went over to the massive door that you knew was the gate to hell and used a key to open it.

“Go on then” she gestured you both to go down and you both rushed past her. You ran down the stairs and it was weird as this is the place that your dad told you about all those years ago and from what he told you, you thought it was going to be a whole lot worse.

As soon as you got to the bottom of the stairs, you saw Crowley waiting there and you saw Dean go past you and shove Crowley towards the wall.

“You son of a bitch!! Why did you let Sam go in the cage with fucking Lucifer” he shouted.

You rushed over, dropped the black box you was carrying and tried to separate them both as you didn't want them to argue when there is Sam to worry about. 

“Guys come on. It was Sam's choice, Dean. There is no need to start arguing” you pulled them both apart.

Crowley brushed himself off and smiled at you.

“Thank you, Y/N and oh did Billie give you it” 

You remembered the black box that Billie gave you and went to pick it up.

“What exactly is it in, Crowley” both you and Dean asked, Dean still sounded angry at him.

“The thing to solve all of our problems, you two” He opened it and inside was something you heard stories about from your mom but you thought they all got destroyed when your mom was still alive.

“This..” he picked it up “is the very last one. All the rest got destroyed hundreds of years ago” 

You saw that Dean started to get impatient “Yeah but what exactly is it” 

“You put it around a witch's neck and they do what ever you tell them too and since it was my mother's fault we are in this mess, I got Billie to try and find one so we can use it to get Lucifer back into his cage” 

Your eyes widened when Crowley mentioned that his mom was there as Rowena was the only one apart from Lucifer who knew who you were as in her words “Dearie, witches can sense other witches. It doesn't matter if they are part witch or full witch. We just know” 

“Y/N, are you alright. You aren't going to faint again are you?” Dean looked right at you.

“No I'm fine” you smiled back at him and started walking.

“Wait” you heard Crowley shout and you saw that he took something from his pocket which you saw was a hex bag.

“I need to go first, you two. So it gives the element of surprise” He smirked at you both and went ahead.

Not that long after you had the witch collar around Rowena’s neck and she was doing everything you, Dean and Crowley told her to and you had to admit it was funny.

“Right, Rowena do the spell to put Lucifer back in to the cage” you said while laughing and as soon as you said that the doors burst open and Cas came through and he was looking awful.

“Cas!!” you ran to him and gave him a hug and a deep kiss “What the hell has Amara done to you, Cas”

“She told me to give you a message” he weakly said and you saw that he went to unbutton his shirt and that's when you all saw that the words “I'm coming” were burnt into his skin and you stepped back.

“What the…” you quietly said.

Dean stepped forward “That's not a threat it's a promise to all of us” 

You went back up to Cas and button his shirt back up and whispered to him “I'm going to kill her for hurting you, Cas” 

“No, Y/N I'm fine trust me on this” and he gave you a massive and deep kiss while holding on to your shoulders and you both would have stayed like that until you heard Rowena.

“Would you two just get a room already” 

Both you and Cas quickly stopped and went up to Dean, Crowley and Rowena.

“So Rowena what do you need for the spell” 

She wrote some ingredients down and passed them to you “I'm sure that these ingredients are already stored somewhere here”

You gave Cas another kiss and went off to find them “I'm sure I can find them somewhere here” and you was about to exit the room when you heard a scream that you sure was Sam and you turned to look at Dean and Cas

“Fuck… you two go and I will help Rowena with the spell” 

Cas and Dean rushed past you towards where Lucifer and Sam was while you rushed off to get the ingredients and once you found them you quickly rushed back to Rowena and Crowley worried about what Lucifer was going to do. You burst through the door and gave Rowena the ingredients.

“Can you help me, dearie”

You sighed but quickly went around the table to help her then you realised that Crowley was still there and you was helping Rowena without her telling you what to do.

You saw him look at you with a confused look and you knew he was wondering how you know what to do.

“Hang on Y/N are you a witch” 

“Damn it” you mumbled before you finally told him who you were “Yes Crowley I'm a Witch. Actually I'm part witch, part demon” Crowley’s jaw dropped when you said you was part Demon. 

“I've heard stories about you but I never believe them as a Witch and a demon getting together and having a child now I thought that wouldn't be possible but here you are. How have you masked yourself for so long as I can't even see your demon side” 

“That's the good thing about being part witch. I found a spell that covers up my demon side however the bad thing about being part witch is that the spells don't last forever so I have to repeat it every so often” 

“Does Sam, Dean and Cas know about this, Y/N” 

You walked up to him and you could see in a mirror that your eyes turned black.

“No I haven't and they are never going to find out because you are not going to tell them. Got that, Crowley??”

He nodded and you slowly walked back to help Rowena finish the spell and got rid of your black eyes when you heard what you was sure was Sam and Dean.

“Fuck” you shouted “Rowena you need to finish the spell now” and as soon as you said that you saw that Rowena picked up the pace.

“You better take this collar off as soon as I've finished this, Fergus” and about a minute later she started to say the spell and soon after there was a bright light. 

When that cleared you didn't care about Rowena or Crowley and rushed off to see if Lucifer was gone. You got to the cage and you saw that Dean was helping Sam who looked awful and Cas was behind them.

“Cas” you shouted and ran to him and gave him a massive kiss.

“Oh Hey Y/N” he said to you and smiled. That's when you realised that something was a bit off with him but you pushed that to the back of your mind

“Is he gone?? Is Lucifer back in his cage??” 

“Yeah he is, Y/N” Dean said to you “Oh could you help me with Sam please” 

“Yeah sure” you helped Dean carry Sam out of Hell and to the Impala. You saw that Cas was staying behind.

“You coming Cas?” you heard Sam say as you got into the car

“No I'm going to stay behind as there is a few things I need to do”

You wound down the window “You sure, Cas?” you worryingly said.

“Yeah I'm sure. I will meet you back at the bunker” 

“Ok. Love ya, Cas” you smiled 

You heard him chuckle “Love you too, Y/N” That's when Sam got in to the car and you went off back to the bunker still worried as you sensed that something was really off about Cas


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter involves some Casifer smut so be prepared

As soon as you got back to the bunker, you quickly went to the library still worried.

“There is something wrong with Cas, Dean I can just sense it” 

You saw Dean come in with Sam who looked like crap and he sat Sam down.

“He looks fine to me, Y/N but he is your boyfriend so have a word with him when he gets back” 

“Oh I will as didn't he look a bit different to any of you” you sat down and lent back into the chair.

You saw Sam slowly look at you and it was obvious he was in pain and you really wished you could do something but you couldn't without the boys knowing who you really were. 

“Y/N, Lucifer gave him a right beating back in the cage and I know what effect that can have on a person so don't worry as it is probably that”

You sighed and got up to go to your room “Yeah maybe you are right, Sam. I'm just gonna go to my room and well you are going to get back up to top form in no time” 

You gave him a soft pat on the shoulder and ran off to your room and started to get changed in to a T-shirt and some shorts. 

“Hello Y/N” you heard a voice behind you and you recognised it right away and you turned around to see that it was Cas. 

“Cas?? How did you get here so fast as you can't fly” You said confusingly and slightly nervous.

He walked up to you and kissed your neck, sending heat straight to your core. “Lock the door and then we can chat” he quietly said and you don't know what came over you but you did as he said.

“You know it's really nice to meet you again, sweetheart” he chuckled in a voice that was not Cas’ and that is when you realised.

“Lucifer…” you tried to run back to the door but he stopped you and covered your mouth.

“Oh come on sweetheart. Aren't you glad to see me as we were having so much fun when I was possessing Nick and Sam and well I'm possessing your dear angel boyfriend now which is ever better” you felt his grace brush past your core making you moan around his hand and making you even wetter than you was. You knew you shouldn't give in but your body was betraying you.

“I take that as a yes, baby girl” He kissed you deeply and you felt him bite your bottom lip to let him in and you did just that. After what seemed like forever he slowly went back.

“Now be a good girl for Daddy and get undressed and oh don't worry your pretty boyfriend has no clue who you are and what is going on right now” he chuckled evilly.

You knew you had to call Sam and Dean but for some reason your body wasn't letting you. You had no clue if it was Lucifer doing it or that your body just gave in to him but one thing was for certain you wanted him so much so you slowly got un changed making a show of it as you were going on and you could see how much Lucifer wanted you and at that point you wanted him too.

“Fuck…” you heard him moan your name “you are so beautiful do you know that and you don't know how long I have waited for this and well get on the bed and lay on your back, baby girl”

“Yes… daddy” you had no clue why you was doing this but you got on to the bed, grabbed on to the headboard and spread your legs so he could see how wet you were for him.

He slowly walked up to you and got on the bed “I want no screaming, darling as I don't want the Winchesters to interrupt this” he said while he trailed kisses down your body making you moan and whimper. Then he got to your throbbing core and you felt his grace tease your clit.

“Fuck… Lucifer” you whimpered as pleasure went up your spine and you held on to the headboard even tighter. Then suddenly you heard him chuckle and he licked up your folds which made you bite your bottom lip hard to stop you from screaming out.

“Damn baby girl I never imagined that you taste this sweet and well this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to eat you out and push you to the brink then you can see my cock and suck it until I cum in your pretty little mouth and you will swallow it all and after that you can take all my cock like the dirty little cock slut that you are. Got that??” 

You managed to get out “Yes, Daddy” just before he dived into your pussy and started to eat you out like a man starving. All you could get out were quiet moans and whimpers while Lucifer used his infamous forked tongue to dive deeper and brush past your g spot.

“Daddy… I think I'm going to cum” You felt your legs started to shake and your pussy start to tighten around his tongue and that is when he stopped eating you out and sat up.

“Now Now, baby girl I said no cumming” he grinned “Now it's time for step 2” he got up, clicked his fingers and he was suddenly naked and you could see his massive cock bobbing against his stomach.

“Now come over here, baby girl and suck daddy's cock now and I want you to crawl” he laughed quietly as you slowly got on to your hands and knees and crawled to him until you was facing his cock.

You first licked his tip that was leaking with pre cum making him moan out and grab hold of your hair to make you take all of him in and as soon as he did that, you took his cock into your mouth, ignoring your gag reflex and then you felt him hit the back of your throat.

“Ah fuck you are amazing, baby girl” you heard him say as he started to fuck your mouth and that is when you moved your hands to touch his balls making him cry out.

Suddenly, you heard a knock on your door and someone shout out and you looked worryingly up to Lucifer.

“Y/N are you alright as we heard a cry out” 

Lucifer then chuckled and shouted back to him in between moans in Cas’ voice while you kept sucking his cock

“Hey Dean... me and Y/N are kinda busy at the moment so come back later” 

You heard silence for about a minute “Oh… Cas I didn't realise you were back and well… that you and Y/N were busy. I'm sorry and give us some warning next time” You heard Dean awkwardly say and he walked off.

“Fuck… Why did he have to do that??” Lucifer said a bit agitated but you knew what to do to fix that and you sucked him ever faster, pushing him to the brink until his thrusts became erratic and he screamed your name as his hot cum went down your throat and you swallowed it all before you released his cock and started to pant.

“Now… that was brilliant” you said in between pants.

“The party is not over yet, baby girl” He moaned while he started to stroke his cock getting it harder again “So get on the bed and on your hands and knees” 

You did just that, all thought about it being Lucifer and that you should have told Dean went out of the window and you still had no clue why. You felt Lucifer trail his finger over your ass while his grace slowly teased your dripping wet cunt making you whimper and cry out. 

“Time for the finale, baby girl and if you are going to scream, scream out Cas” He said before he pound in to your cunt making you scream out and go back on to his cock.

“Fuck… carry on doing that, Y/N” he whimpered while he quickened his thrusts hitting your g spot everytime making your entire body shake with pleasure and that is when you felt his grace make marks down your body.

“Please…. can I cum, Daddy?” You managed to get out. 

“Yes, baby girl. Cum on Daddy's cock” 

You screamed out and felt your pussy tightened around his cock as you came so hard you saw stars and Lucifer followed soon after his thrusts became erratic and he came hard moaning your name.

After a couple of more thrusts, he slowly pulled out and clicked his fingers to clean himself up and get his clothes back on while you laid on the bed exhausted and wondering what the hell just happened.

“Right baby girl now that was very fun so I have to go as things in hell need sorting out as you know what it is like and oh…” he laughed wickedly “Cas could see all of this and begged me to stop” Your eyes widened in shock when he said that “and he knows by the way about who you really are and is disappointed actually angry that you didn't tell him so there is that. Right see ya” he clicked his fingers and disappeared leaving you in a mix of pleasure and fear. 

It was then when you knew you had to tell the Winchester before Lucifer did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this and well until the next chapter 
> 
> Personal Tumblr blog - meganwinchester1999
> 
> Side blog - chucksentries


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter may be a bit sad at the end. Just warning you now

You slowly got changed and tried to fight off the tiredness and made your way to the library tell the boys who you really were and as soon as you got there you saw them sat down at the table.

“Oh Hey Y/N I'm sorry for interrupting you and Cas earlier on. I didn't know he was back”

“It's fine, Dean and well I have something to tell you both and it is important” you made your way to them with your head down. They both turned to say you with worried looks.

“Y/N what's up” you heard Sam slowly say.

“Well…” As soon as you was about to tell them who you really were and that Lucifer had possessed Cas your head started spinning and you felt sick and that is when you knew what was happening and you heard him again but this time he sounded like Cas 

“Oh come on, Y/N I thought we had fun and now you are about to tell everything. You are not being a good girl for Daddy, are you? So for that I think it is time to go to sleep for a little while” and after that you saw darkness.

The next thing you knew you woke up but you wasn't in your bedroom and as you slowly opened your eyes you saw that you were handcuffed to a chair in the Bunker's dungeon with Sam and Dean looking down at you.

“What the actual fuck?? Sam.. Dean..” You looked up at them wondering what is going on.

“We know who you really are, we know about Cas and we know about you and Lucifer, Y/N” You heard Dean angrily say while he tipped holy water on you making you wince in discomfort.

“How do you…”

“Lucifer told me, Y/N” Sam said while he stepped forward “at first I didn't believe him but then he brought back some interesting memories from when he was possessing me and I saw that you are not human” 

“Please… I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin everything we had as I love you both like brothers” You started to cry while the boys just looked down at you and then suddenly Dean took an angel blade to your throat.

“All this time you helped us hunt and you was one of those monsters yourself” He spat at you and you felt something you haven't felt for a while then you ripped off the handcuffs and you grabbed the angel blade from Dean and slammed Dean to the wall with the angel blade to his heart.

“Y/N.. Dean!!!” You heard Sam behind you but you used your demon powers to pin him to the chair.

“I am not one of those monsters, Dean. My parents raised me to never be like who they were in the past and they lived in peace before they got killed when I was 13” you shouted in anger and from the look on Dean's face you knew your black demon eyes were showing but you didn't care at that moment.

“You two should know what it is like to lose family and well I lost my family twice as this body that I'm possessing at the moment she was dying so I asked her family who were hunters by the way if I could help and they said yes and guess what… a couple of years later a hunter killed them too so I should hate humanity especially hunters like yourselves but I don't as you are the closest thing to a family and I don't wanna lose you too. So don't you dare call me a monster, Dean Winchester” and you was about to stab Dean with it before you remember what your parents taught you.

You dropped the angel blade and released both him and Sam and got rid of your demon eyes before you broke down in tears and started to walk out but Sam stopped you.

“Y/N don't go...please” 

“Well by Dean's reaction it's pretty obvious that I'm a monster and you don't want me here so it's better if I go” You wiped up your tears and looked at Dean who did look upset and he started walking up to you.

“I… I didn't know about your family, Y/N. Demons that we have come across who said they were good haven't really turned out good at all” 

You shook your head “No, Dean it is better that I go. Maybe we will see each other again, I don't know if I will look different though and if you ever get Lucifer out of Cas, tell Cas that I'm sorry and that I will always love him”

You ran to your room and got your bag with your weapons and spellbook forgetting about everything else then you ran to the garage and got on your motorbike with tears still in your eyes and you took one last look at Baby before you heard the boys call your name and you saw them run into the garage.

“Y/N I mean it don't go” You saw that Sam started to get upset

“I'm sorry, I can't stay here knowing that Dean hates me so bye, boys and know that I will always love you both” You started up your motorbike while the doors opened and you sped off hoping that you will meet the boys again some day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and don't worry this isn't the end :D
> 
> Tumblr personal blog - meganwinchester1999
> 
> Side blog - chucksentries


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so I'm back with a new chapter after not updating for a couple of weeks and well Dean acts like a jerk in this so be prepared

A couple weeks later, you was in a bar in Texas in the middle of a hunt. You was possessing a different body since a hunter caught you and you had to leave.

You knew that you would miss being Carin as you had a lot of fond memories but unfortunately you knew that you had to leave that all behind. 

You was just about to finish your drink and head off back to the motel since it was nearly empty when the only other two people in the bar caught your attention and by the looks of it they were demons and since you wasn't using the spell anymore you sure as hell knew that they knew who you was.

They slowly walked up to you and one of them pressed a knife to your back.

“The boss wants to see you, Y/N” the one with the knife smirked.

“Why the fuck would you think I would go with you and tell Lucifer he can kiss my demon ass” you spat at them 

The one next to you chuckled “He knew you would say that so he told us to tell you this...You have been a naughty little girl for Daddy and now he has to punish you” They both laughed loudly and that cause you to freeze before you grabbed the demon’s knife and stabbed him in the heart while the other demon tried to get you but you jumped off your seat and threw him against the wall.

He tried to get you but you was too quick and yeah he got in a few punches but then you finally killed him. Suddenly; the bartender came out and looked shocked so you used a spell to knock him out and wipe his memory and was about to use your powers to get rid of the demon bodies and clean up the place but then two people came through the door who you wasn't expecting…

“I'm telling you, Dean it is Y/N’s motorbike outside”

“I'm sure it isn't, Sammy as why would she be here? and well I wish she was as I was a dick to her and I need to apologise”

As soon as they saw you, the bodies and the knocked out bartender they quickly got their guns out and pointed them at you.

“Who are you?” Dean shouted.

You sighed and was about to knock them out before you realised that you couldn't as they were still family so you dropped the demon’s knife and used your powers to clean everything up.

“Hey Sammy...Deano” 

They both looked shocked for a minute until Sam lowered his weapon.

“Y/N, is that you? Dean, lower your gun now” He looked at Dean until he finally lowered his weapon.

You walked up to them and smiled at Sam “Yeah it is me, Sam. I had to possess another body since a hunter caught the last one. But don't worry I asked her permission and she is safe”

What you wasn't expecting was for Sam to pull you into a massive hug

“I've missed you a lot, Y/N and it is weird not having you around the bunker and well Dean has something he wants to say to you” He elbows Dean's side “Don't you, Dean??”

You seen Dean look up at you with those bright green eyes and he rubbed the back of his head “I...I'm sorry for what I did, Y/N I truly am as I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean to make you cry. It's just that I was angry that you didn't tell us and we have to find out from Lucifer”

You couldn't help but start to tear up and go to hug him “I'm sorry too, Dean as yeah I should have told you” You stopped hugging him and walk back “but I didn't know how you would react as I'm part Demon part Witch for heaven's sake...two types of people, monsters what ever that you guys hunt and I thought you would kill me” 

You felt tears building up and you couldn't help but cry which was something you hadn't done in a long while. Then, you felt the boys hug you tight and that made you smile.

“What was the deal with them guys that you killed??” Sam finally said 

“They were some of Lucifer's minions as Lucifer wants to see me but I told them to tell Lucifer to kiss my demon ass” you chuckled and Sam and Dean chuckled with you “But they wouldn't go so I had to kill them” 

You wouldn't tell the boys the real reason why you had to kill them as you knew they wouldn't be happy.

“Two demons by yourself...I'm impressed” Dean laughed and gave you a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Dean and well remember I am part demon so I have more strength than a lot of people do. Right I think we better go before the bartender wakes up and I can tell you what I know about this vampire”

You started to walk out when you forgot about someone so you turned around to look at the boys 

“Cas??” You quietly said.

Sam walked closer to you and put his hand on your arm “I'm sorry, Y/N Lucifer still has him but don't worry as we will get him back” 

“I hope we do, Sam” you couldn't help but look at the floor upset then you remembered the case.

“Anyway, come on boys it's time to kill this vampire” you started to walk out of the bar with Sam and Dean following behind you and well you couldn't help but listen in to their conversation 

“Dean just don't as it is Y/N, the woman who has been like a sister for who knows how many years” 

“Yeah but she lied to us, Sam”

“We have lied to each other before”

“Yeah but not something this big”

“Dean...really...I have two words; Demon blood so stop acting like a jerk and why don't you shut up talking bull shit about Y/N” 

You turned your back trying not to cry again before you got on your motorbike “Everything alright, you two” 

“Yeah...everything is fine, Y/N and oh could we follow you back to the motel as we have only just got here and have no where else to stay” Sam asked you sounding annoyed from his little conversation with Dean

“Yeah sure” you got on your motorbike and started it up while Sam and Dean got in to Baby and Dean started her up and you could tell that they were still arguing but you couldn't be bothered so you started to set off with Sam and Dean following behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and well I think the way the story is going I only have a couple of more chapter left eventhough I don't want this to end 
> 
> Personal blog - meganwinchester1999
> 
> Side blog - chucksentries


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three words...I am sorry

About a day later you, Sam and Dean had finished the hunt and was outside the motel all about to set off.

“Y/N why don't you come back with us as like I said yesterday I miss having you around and I'm sure I can get used to you having another meat suit” Sam said walking up to you.

“I can't, Sam” you sighed and looked towards Dean then back at Sam “I heard what Dean said yesterday as I do have very good hearing and I can't be around him when he feels like that”

You saw his shoulders suddenly drop “You heard that”

“Yeah I did, Sammy that's why I can't come back...maybe someday I can but for now I'm just going to do what I've been doing for centuries; travelling around and do what I do best...hunting monsters”

“If it's for the best, Y/N”

He gave you a hug and you couldn't help but cry “I'm always a phone call away if you need to talk about anything”

“Thanks, Sam I wish Dean could be more understanding” You quietly replied back while trying to wipe your tears.

He looked at you with concern in your eyes “I do too, Y/N”

He gave you another hug and ran back to Dean “Catch you later, Kiddo” he shouted and gave you a quick wave before he and Dean got into Baby

You looked at them with sadness in your eyes “Yeah I hope you will”

As soon as they went you got on your motorbike which you named Carin after your last vessel since she will always have a place in your heart and then you finally set off to find another case still with tears in your eyes.

  
A couple more weeks later you heard that God had finally come back and had been disguised as Chuck.

When you first heard the news you was shocked as you couldn't believe that Chuck of all people was God then you heard the news that Lucifer who was still possessing Cas had been taken by Amara and you was worried especially when you starting feeling a lot of pain which you sure was the bond.

So you packed up your bags and set off to try and find Cas and Amara as even after everything you still loved Cas and that is what led you to the abandoned warehouse.

As soon as you got there, you grabbed your weapons and ran inside and that is when you saw him all tied up.

“Cas!!” you shouted, running up to him and then you heard voices behind you so you turned around to see Sam, Metatron and this guy who you knew to be the new Prophet, Donatello since you heard about him from angels.

“Y/N” Sam ran up to you “What are you doing here?”

“The same thing as you so come on” you all ran up to Lucifer.

“Hey Y/N nice to see you again” Lucifer looked up at you and chuckled

“Yeah Yeah same here, Lucifer. Right hurry up Metatron before Amara gets back as I can feel her” you shouted at him since you saw him trying to find the right spell to free Lucifer.

After what seemed like forever Metatron finally freed Lucifer and both Sam and Donatello grabbed him.

“Get us out of here then, Lucifer” Sam looked at him

“I'm not in any position to use my powers, Sam” he replied back.

That's when you saw Metatron step up “Guys you go I will distract Amara”

“I'll help you, Metatron since I am part demon part witch” you went over to him and smiled

“But Y/N” Sam started to protest

“No Sam just go and save Lucifer and Cas…do it for me please” You looked down at him

“Ok but be safe, alright”

“I'm always safe, Sam so go now”

You saw Sam and Donatello help Lucifer out which left you and Metatron.

“So what's the plan, Metatron” You quickly said

“I'll sort out an angel banishing spell while you go and hide and get ready to use your powers” He ordered

So you both did just that and you hid behind a wall ready to use all the spells you know and powers you have and after what seemed like forever you heard Amara so you looked from behind the wall to see that the spell didn't work and after a minute it looked like Amara killed Metatron.

“Fuck…” you quietly said to yourself and you was about to come out to try and kill her until you heard her speak

“Now Now Y/N I know you are there so why don't you come out?”

You slowly came out and walked to Amara still ready to use your spells and powers.

“I always knew you was a bit different ever since we first met back in hell” She smiled at you

“Fuck you, Amara after what you have done to Cas, to Dean, to everyone do you think I'm going to be nice now” You spat at her.

That's when she flung you to the cross that Lucifer was on and pinned you there. You tried to use your spells and powers to free yourself but nothing was working.

“Of cause I don't expect you to be nice. At first I was going to give you the same fate that I gave Metatron or take your soul well what ever you have but I think you are much too useful for that” She chuckles while she walks up to you.

Suddenly, you felt a pain in your mind so bad you start screaming...then after what seems like hours of painful torture and suffering, you look up at her.

“I think it's time, Y/N” She give you one more shock of pain and then all you see is darkness….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoyed that and I would love any feedback..as long as you are not a dick about it. Anyway, I'm getting close to the end of this story sadly but don't worry I still have a couple more chapters to do :D
> 
> Tumblr - meganwinchester1999 
> 
> Side blog - chucksentries


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back and well this chapter was beta'd by the amazing @adriellej on Tumblr (you should follow her if you have Tumblr as she is an absolutely amazing fanfic writer) so you will be able to see it is much better than my previous chapters which weren't beta'd

You woke up and you found yourself in the bunker’s kitchen 

“What the fuck,” you said to yourself as you looked around wondering what was going on, as one moment ago you were getting tortured by Amara.

Then suddenly, the TV comes on so you sit down and on the screen is Sam, Dean, Cas, Chuck and Donatello. You realise they are talking to the camera; well you thought at the time it was a camera. So you turn the volume up still confused as to what was  going on and that is when you heard  it….

They are talking to you as you can hear your voice; that is when it hits you that something is possessing you.

You bang on the TV and shout their names but you know it would do no good, so you just sit there trying to figure out who is possessing you. Suddenly the person who you are possessing comes around the corner and runs in to the kitchen.

“Maud….what's the matter?” You stand up and walk to her, worried.

“Y/N, where the hell are we and what's happening? There is this woman walking around and I don't know who she is,”

“Well someone else has possessed you and is using your body for who knows what purpose” you pointed to the TV to show her what is happening.

Maud ran up to the TV then looked at you “What the...? We need to warn them, Y/N as they are in danger,”

“I know we do but I've tried and nothing works...let's have a look around and try and find a way to get whoever else is possessing you out,”

You both walked out of the door and you are suddenly in a house; which you recognise right away and your eyes widen.

“No not here please anything but here,” you step back and hit the wall.

“What is it, Y/N?? Where are we??” Maud looks at you worried.

“This is the house...the house where I lived for years before he...he killed them,” you fall to the floor crying before you hear screaming, which you knew was the hunter killing them.

You cover your ears to try and block out the noise but it doesn't help. The screams keep getting louder and you can only faintly hear Maud talk to you.

After about a minute, they stop and you look up with tears pouring down your face “It's my fault they died...it's all my fault,”

Maud hugs you tight “Don't blame yourself, Y/N as none of it is your fault...it was that hunter’s fault, ok?”

You wipe your tears and realise you are back in the bunker, but this time you are back in the library. “What the hell is happening?” You mumble.

“I don't know but we still need to find a way to warn the boys as who knows what danger they are in right now,”

You slowly get up and nod. “Yes they need us right now,”

You both are about to start looking around again until you hear loud footsteps coming closer, then you see someone who you wasn't expecting at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully you won't be waiting too long for the next chapter 
> 
> Personal blog - meganwinchester1999
> 
> Sideblog - chucksentries

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first part of my series and well I just had to write Agent Padalecki and Ackles because it is hilarious


End file.
